


提拉米苏意外事件

by Berrytea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytea/pseuds/Berrytea
Summary: *意外始于一块提拉米苏。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 48





	提拉米苏意外事件

*  
维吉尔咽下第一口提拉米苏时，他微微感到惊讶。甜蜜微凉的奶油交糅着略带苦涩的可可香气，像一股柔和的熏风扫过味蕾组成的山丘，将他带回到童年的盛夏。伊娃在夏天时，也喜欢制作这款在南部半岛广受喜爱的家常甜品——当然，现在回想起来，还有一个因素可能是因为她是一个勤快节俭的主妇，善于摆弄家里的蛋糕渣和饼干碎，让这些剩余的、不成形状的食物有一个漂亮的好去处。毕竟，他们常年需要逃亡与搬迁，在经济上有时候别无选择。  
“我需要有一位绅士帮我磨咖啡。”当如薰衣草般淡紫色的流云扫过被蜂蜜般的落日余晖浸染的傍晚时，伊娃通常会这样温柔的喊道。  
于是双胞胎便会打打闹闹的跑进厨房，争夺为母亲分忧这项殊荣。赢家——通常是维吉尔——会小心翼翼抱着小咖啡磨放到厨房的料理台上，而但丁在一旁气恼的抗议。  
“你太粗心了，会把咖啡粉洒出来。”维吉尔严肃的对但丁说。他将一小把黑色的咖啡豆撒进小磨，然后郑重的转动小把手，但丁目不转睛的看着。小咖啡磨缓慢而有条不紊的一圈圈工作，被碾压破碎的豆粒“沙沙”作响。他们安静而专注，世界上仿佛没有比小咖啡磨转动更为重要的事情。这个永恒的夏日以小咖啡磨的轴心为支柱存在于时间与记忆中，弥漫着新鲜研磨出的咖啡粉特有的馥郁芬芳，包裹了厨房、双子和整个世界。

“希望这道甜品能合你们的口味。”姬莉叶温柔的声音打断了他的回忆。  
“味道不错。”  
“在维吉尔的字典里，就是‘非常好’的意思。别沮丧，姑娘。”  
维吉尔低头啜饮红茶，假装没有看到姬莉叶如释重负、与但丁相视后的默契一笑。  
“我有好几年没有吃到过这道甜品了，这让我想起从前。” 但丁露出怀念的笑容，“伊娃在夏天的时候会给我们做提拉米苏。有时候我更期望晚餐后的甜品是草莓圣代，但维吉尔喜欢这个。”  
“那只能证明，你对甜品的品味有待提高。”维吉尔说，勾起一个嘲讽的幅度，“苦涩能带来更为丰富的层次感。”  
“所以我慷慨的把黑橄榄全都留给你了啊，老哥。”  
无赖。维吉尔心想，但在他反应过来之前，微小的笑意还是爬上了他的嘴角。毕竟但丁也朝他微笑着，明亮的笑意灿若星辰。

然后他失去意识。  
事实证明，伊娃的提拉米苏配方对咖啡甜酒的成分进行了改良。

**  
当他再次醒来的时候是在午夜，他的卧室，他的床，棉织品令人安心的味道，还有背后暖烘烘的重量，以及缓慢、强劲、稳定起伏的呼吸声。维吉尔不用回头也知道身后贴着自己的人是谁。他快速的观察了一下自己，耳边立刻传来一声嗤笑，然后是熟悉的、胡茬在光裸后颈上带来的瘙痒感。  
“你该不会担心我在宿醉中侵犯你吧——放轻松，我亲爱的哥哥，你的贞洁在我手中很安全。”潮热的吐息携裹着下流的话语扑打在他的耳畔。  
维吉尔威胁性的眯起眼睛。但很快他发现，酒精让情绪的波动变得迟缓。他以为自己会怒不可遏，但事实上，他醉醺醺的，浑身懒散而舒适，酒精像火焰般缓慢的在血管里燃烧，融化为难以描述的暖意和愉悦。他耐着性子任由但丁将自己拉入一个熟练的深吻中，容忍对方的舌尖在自己的领地里肆意妄为，湿润、温暖的软肉交缠在一起。他们的舌尖互相追逐、吸吮，煽情的舔弄过牙齿，发出响亮又暧昧的水声。  
他听到但丁小声嘟囔，“你喝醉了真比平时主动不少，老哥。”  
“你胆敢质疑我的主动性（motivation），但丁。”  
但丁的肩膀在颤抖——他无声的发笑。“没人比得上你。”他说，再次轻吻了维吉尔的嘴唇。

是酒精，维吉尔昏昏沉沉的想，是酒精模糊了他的理智，让他无法克制的将手指插入但丁的蓬松的发顶，又在胸口被舔弄时紧紧搂抱住他弟弟的后颈。酒精让他在无数火热、黏腻的亲吻中顺从的仰头后倒在织物上，意乱情迷的打开身体。但丁埋首于他的隐秘处，细碎柔软的发丝蹭得他大腿内侧痒痒的。  
他想起他们初次做爱。魔界的天空泛着梦幻般的、珍珠色的光泽。他们倒在雪一样白的芦草丛中，粗粝的草秸刮蹭过肌肤，让人发痒。他透过芦草从的缝隙看着天空一角，还有但丁垂落下来的银发和湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。  
“没有什么比输家给赢家做口活更能彰显你的胜利的了，老哥。你赢了，维吉尔领先一分。”但丁几乎是兴高采烈的说道。他努力表现得轻松随意，但听起来一点都不。他攥着维吉尔修长的大腿，脸上笑嘻嘻的，但绷紧的肌肉、剧烈起伏的胸膛和深陷于大腿软肉的手指无一不暴露了他的紧张。他在静静等待维吉尔的许可。  
维吉尔把头偏过去。荒谬的借口，他腹诽，但一种奇怪的冲动让他没有出言制止。但丁目不转睛的观察着他的反应，他的眼神明亮得惊人，像夏日的阳光，又或者是剧烈燃烧着的火焰，让他内在的某种东西为之疼痛和颤抖。  
接下来的事情发生得顺理成章。但丁把他舔得不能再湿了，然后他们做爱。维吉尔对性并不是一无所知。他曾经在很多文学作品中看到过关于这种隐秘欲望的描写，他也曾经幻想过，未知的初次会是什么样的场景。他原以为性和书本上所写的一样，神圣、诗性、文艺、高洁，发生在洁白的床铺与优雅的喃喃细语之间。森林在春风中沉醉与苏醒，汹涌的波涛聚集成白色的巨塔，天使从云层中降临，维纳斯在波涛中诞生。但实际上，他所经历的性肮脏、混乱，夹杂着汗水、潮湿、高热和泥泞，但却鲜活，肆意，热气腾腾，带有张扬野性和生机勃勃的生命力——就像但丁。  
他被巨大、滚烫的阴茎顶入，奇异的酸胀感填满了他，让他头皮发麻。止不住的细小哀鸣伴随着喘息溢出，又被他及时克制在喉间。此刻他才发现，但丁能在舞蹈中如马达般轻松摆动的精瘦腰肢有多么可恶，多么令人咬牙切齿。他的弟弟的尺寸实在惊人——他被填的太满了，根本无需精确寻找敏感点——每一次抽插都能让他感到甜蜜的颤栗。

在想什么？但丁问道，轻柔模糊的震动从喉间传递到维吉尔的性器上。如果是尼禄，那大可不必担心。醉酒不会影响到你身为父亲的庄严形象，那小子醉得比你更厉害，我猜他为了缓解紧张在跟你见面前灌了不少酒。  
维吉尔微不可察的弯了弯嘴角。

我在想你打算磨蹭到什么时候。直接进来。如果只是这种程度的话，我可以随时在做爱时走出这个房间。  
但丁大笑了起来。  
我发现你在醉酒时格外可爱，老哥。  
但丁用鼻尖轻轻碰撞了他一下，露出恶魔般的（老实说，货真价实）、狡黠的微笑。  
谎言。但丁轻声耳语。对你自己坦诚点。  
他们两个都明白但丁说的是真话。虽然维吉尔不愿意承认，但他的身体在性爱上也忠实的秉持着古典主义的传统，温存的爱抚和亲吻更容易将他推上高潮。其实他自己也明白——只是因为直接、粗暴和苦痛是他在颠沛流离的前半生中唯一熟悉的东西，它让他感到安全。

所以但丁打定主意继续用不紧不慢的节奏折磨他了。他感觉自己好像伊娃用慢火熬煮的苹果糖浆，被火苗不温不火的舔舐，咕噜噜的冒出金黄色的、粘稠的小泡。浅尝辄止的空虚让他忍不住弓起腰身，追寻但丁翻搅的手指。止不住的淫液从他的身体里流淌出来，像春日解冻了的潺潺溪水，让他感到羞耻，他终于忍不住按住但丁的肩膀，用力把他们的位置翻转过来。  
“啧，真没有耐心，维吉。”  
“我说过，不要浪费时间。”

他居高临下的看着但丁，用修长的、强劲有力的长腿夹住他的腰身，挑衅般的缓缓下沉。当最终进入时，两个人都同时释放出一声剧烈的喘息。他们等这个时刻等得太久，两个人都硬得发疼。醉意让高潮如梦境般不真实。他感到自己轻飘飘的，眼前仿佛又看到了魔界天空中那珍珠白色的、翻滚的云层，然后他发现他是但丁的银发。  
他的小弟弟用前额抵着他的前额，汗湿的银发乱糟糟的糊在眉眼之上。“吻我，维吉。”他低声说。  
维吉尔在心底翻了翻白眼。古怪的癖好，他想，但他仍旧像一个好哥哥般满足了但丁任性的要求。吻，只有吻。来自性爱的快感并不足够，只有爱人的吻能带领但丁登上天堂。维吉尔认真和专注的吻上了但丁似乎永远湿润着的、水色的嘴唇，在但丁细微的呻吟中，他感到湿哒哒的、带有石楠花气味的液体填满了自己。

他们同时倒在了床垫上，两个人拥抱着，发出粗重的喘息声。许久之后，维吉尔先开了口。  
“其实你们没必要特意为我做这些。”他看了但丁一眼，“太劳烦他人。”  
“哦，姬莉叶是个好姑娘，她不会介意的。”  
“不过……”他缓慢的斟酌词汇，“还是很感谢——它让我想起妈妈。”  
他们两个人同时陷入了沉默。老话怎么说来着，人群忽然安静下来的时候，就像有天使飞过上方的天空。

“有的时候我觉得我不配想起她。”  
漫长的沉默后，维吉尔轻轻开口。  
“如果那天我没有去玩那个木马，可能一切悲剧都不会发生。”  
“而我那时还那么狂妄自大，以为自己拿着阎魔刀就能杀掉所有敌人……我错了，我根本保护不了任何人……这个错误让我犯下更多的错误以弥补……”  
“她本来可以不必死去的……”  
哦，酒精，酒精使人变得大胆、坦诚，变得有勇气剖开鲜血淋漓的伤口，直视充满懊悔和痛苦的过往。  
但丁紧紧的抱住他。  
可是爱你的人并不会在乎这个。他说。  
你在外面的学校学的东西太糟糕了，维吉，但丁急促的说。外面的法则是，只有你能力够强，你才配得到什么。只有成绩名列前茅，才配得到奖状，只有战胜对手的人，才配站到领奖台上。只有够优秀，才配得到所有。  
但爱不是。就像你从小就觉得你在读书和剑术方面比我强得多，理应受到父母的偏爱，但他们并不这样。但丁短促的、掩饰性的笑了一下。他们平等的爱着我们。这就是爱的规则。  
爱最不公平了，爱从来不讲配不配，值得不值得。爱允许我们犯错，爱收容丑陋的我们，让缺点累累、遍体鳞伤的我们得以栖息之所。  
他感到自己的脖子湿了，有温热的液体从他兄弟的脸上落了下来。软弱，但丁，太软弱了，他想。但他没注意到，同样的液体也从他的脸上缓缓滑下。他们两人的泪水汇合在一起，交融成一条共同的溪流，像积蓄了多年终于滂沱倾泻的雨季，但你知道它并不可怕，你知道它自然而然终有一天会发生，也知道雨季过后会有希望的幼苗从土壤中升起。  


我爱你，维吉，即使你是个混蛋。他们额头相抵，但丁深情地说。  
维吉尔几乎微笑了起来。  
你这个混蛋。他用嘴唇紧贴着他兄弟的嘴唇，用唇缝间微不可察的吐息回答。  
我也同样爱你。

***  
第二天，维吉尔早于他的兄弟醒来。  
他仔细端详他兄弟的脸。奶白色的晨曦柔和了但丁脸部坚硬的棱角和线条。岁月在他的脸上留下了痕迹，他的弟弟看上去饱经沧桑，未经修理的胡茬和蓬松的乱发让他看起来乱糟糟、毛茸茸的。但老天，他看上去还是那么惊人的英俊。  
所以维吉尔打算毫不吝啬的吻醒他。  
“哇哦，令人震惊，”但丁揉着惺忪的睡眼被惊醒，“这是什么特别的晨间服务？”  
他的哥哥一脸高深莫测，看上去并没有打算回答。  
“如果我知道提拉米苏能引发这样的奇迹，我早几年就应该安排。”但丁咧开嘴打趣。  
他们同时悄悄的笑了。  
维吉尔感到有什么东西在他们之间弥漫开来，闲适的、温暖的、令人安心的，像和煦的微风或者流水，轻轻包裹住他的心脏。  
是家的气息，他在恍惚中意识到。他曾经拥有，但主动或被动的放弃的东西。在坎坷的半生后再次相遇，竟让人感到陌生又熟悉。  
所幸他，或者说，他们，有着足够的幸运。  
“你的失误。”维吉尔简短的说，低下头再次送上一吻。  


世界和时间在他们的吻中缓慢又慢条斯理的流逝，很多很多年前的炎热夏日再次降临。  
-FIN-

后记  
这篇文由迫不及待想开车的欲望，和漫不着边际的脑洞组成。  
当我第一次看到双子漫步在魔界雪白的荒原上的cg时，我就想开车了。然后这辆车慢吞吞的从2019年，跨过了2020年，一直开到现在。哦，我真是一个无可救药的不能给人带来幸福的卡车司机。  
提拉米苏是因为我想到，但丁时尚、风骚、恋母（有一点点？）……包括名字，喜好的pizza、圣代（意大利的雪糕Gelato很有名），似乎从各个方面都在捏他意大利男人（当然，我的一位朋友严谨的纠正我说写神曲的那位但丁是罗马人，但另外一位朋友宽容的说现代的意大利人一定觉得没毛病）。  
所以我就想，如果他们家常做意大利家常菜的话，维吉尔一定对提拉米苏接受度很高。克制的甜意，微微的苦涩，再加上咖啡的味道（维吉尔声优也说了，这是他唯一能想象维吉尔能入口的食物），感觉像是维吉尔喜欢的。唯一不好的是，提拉米苏广为流传的配方有加酒精和不加酒精两种版本，维吉尔要小心被放倒（缓缓露出笑容）。  
感谢鬼泣圈，感谢各位神仙太太，给予了我很多欢乐。感谢看到这里的你，感谢你能容忍我乱七八糟的逻辑、浅薄鄙陋的文采、花样百出的错字。感谢你在这篇文章上给予的时间。


End file.
